


5th Row Right Side

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Awesome prompt:Busy as he is with his drama and other obligations, Sho still goes to watch Aa, Kouya more than once. :)The first time, Jun is surprised, but he manages. The second time, Jun is overly nervous, and he makes quite a few mistakes. The third time, Jun is ready to punch Sakurai in the face. (Sho may or may not have brought that uchiwa.) :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sakumoto.livejournal.com/203340.html?thread=1230924#t1230924). Written during a lunch time, which continued having me abandon all work the rest of the afternoon. It really had me at 'uchiwa', and, what the hell, based loosely on the butai schedule, with several sightings report I came across. Sorry for the real timeline mistake, if any, I'm a bit rusty in writing. I really do.

Jun learned long ago that stageplay required whole lot of concentration, a extremely high level of concentration. You can buff up your body for the role, you can recite all the lines all you want, but when it all comes down to the performance all you can rely on is your own concentration.

By the third performance stage blocking and the lines were all fixed and perfected, Jun was at his adrenaline high-mode, things were running especially smooth. Nothing actually could possibly break Matsumoto Jun's concentration at best; that one fact he was sure of. The fourth performance were flowing perfectly until the part when he shouted his line at the end of act Zero, skimmed the front rows audience in passing and lost his breath for a split second at the sight of a mask and a very familiar trucker hat.

_Shit. This is fricking Saitama, this is Monday, what the hell, he has Zero, hell, he has filming, what the hell he's doing here, this is 2 fricking o'clock in the afternoon, he didn't, he said he was going to attend the Tokyo performance, wait he didn't say anything like that, what the hell, what the fuck. Sho, goddamn you!_

Somewhere along the last Act, Jun allowed himself to make a mental note that he'd confront Sho about this surprise and demanded an proper explanation, preferably while spending the night together because this conversation would definitely be lengthy. He refused to as much as glance to Sho's direction at curtain calls and had to satisfied himself that it'd serve Sho's right just fine. He still managed to see, at the corner of his eyes, of course, that Sho gave a hearty standing ovation.

Whilst it was hard to keep his grudge toward Sho who was teaming up with Ohno and spurting non stop praises over the performance during their variety filming breaks several days after, Jun tried not to falter. He managed to corner Sho the next night, _you know how I hate surprise, what were you thinking?_ and Sho just cornered him right back, literally, gave him a peck on the _corner_ , haha, of his mouth and whispered, _you were absolutely gorgeous, Jun_ , before walking away, leaving him rather exasperated.

When they moved to Aoyama, Jun was in a better mood. Not only he had a day off with Sho, that'd help a lot since he finally got his say over Sho and the latter seemed to express his regrets with, with that beautiful mouth of his, he expected himself to do better performance in response to Tokyo's much more perfectionist audience. Sho's email came out of no where, nearly missed and terribly untimely.

_Jun, since I do_ not _want to grovel again for not letting you know, I hereby informing that I'll be on the 5th row, right side of stage tonight. Hint: Blond chick. Can't wait for another extraordinary performance. xoxo_

Jun frowned at his phone screen, standing on the doorway of his changing room, staff were running on the hall way for last minute prep, Koide was doing his usual warm up exercise by doing pull-up on the nearest available horizontal bar, and put a stop urgent desire to heave his phone to the wall. _Great, great, Sakurai, now I'm nervous, and you will once again pay for this._ He took a deep breath once, twice, three times and decided that he would not lose to Sho. Anyway, blond chick, what kind of hint is that, Jun mused and wondered whether Sho was already drunk at this time of day.

Sho was most likely drunk alright, else why he would even thinking of showing up in such deploring, execrable, Jun couldn't think of any adjective to properly condemn such abominable, getup. At first, Jun was doing just fine ignoring the 5th row, right side of stage just fine but then as he descended the stairs and reciting his line, he could see the top of such hideous blonde wig on his line of sight.

He swallowed hard, mentally of course because Shinji did _not_ wavered over simple things like this thank you very much, and cursed Sho to hell and back. Practice and hard-boiled stoicism helped and the performance ended without too much noticable glitches. Jun was somehow grateful that the general audience didn't know how he nearly tripped on the end of the steps, how he missed two words from one of his line, okay, it was not such an important line of the play, but he was ticked enough to beat himself over it, and mostly for the fact that Nino was not in the house that night, that would have been a complete disaster.

Rushing to the changing room after the curtain calls, Jun managed to keep the cool façade, greeting the staff, thanking them for another performance night, and already plotting to drive straight to Sho's apartment once he finished here. All plans went out the window though when he found the blond chic, with hideous faded brown coat, a huge glasses, Sho's oversized baggy jeans and his sneakers.

_Is that a dress? And, Sho, please that wig is crooked_ , was the first thing that came out from Jun's mouth while his brain still busy processing the sight and ordering his right hand to lock the door before him. Sho shot a coy smile, took his ridiculous glasses off with a flourish and crossed his legs seductively. _Another flawless performance, Macchan_ , he added the act. _Don't you dare Macchan me, not after tonight, what were you thinking_ , Jun growled in frustation, _and they say you are the smart one._

Sho stood up, discarding the coat seamlessly, revealing that it was indeed a dress and persisting to stand in such pose Jun thought Sho must be finding dandy. He definitely did not want to know how Sho obtain such insult that didn't deserve a place in any closet in the universe. _Your outfit is utterly offensive_ , Jun still stood near the door not trusting himself if he came closer to this, okay, it was cute in close proximity but this man messed with his mind not long ago and he was supposed to be, wait, what he was supposed to be again, he could only ask himself.

Offensive outfit got discarded within the next minutes, the staff avoided Jun's changing room as per instruction. Sho was glowing the next day on Nazo Di set even if the filming started on 5AM and lasted the whole day and Jun was not much different, although he kind of knew he was walking funny, but it was worth it.

Nino caught scent few days later and Jun overlooked the fact that Nino could be so well informed when he wanted to. In exchange Nino kindly informed him that he and Aiba will be taking a very good friend of them to the play the next weekend. _Ninomiya, I do not need to know your schedule_ , Jun replied and again adding on his already mile long mental notes that extra level of concentration would be needed since it would be Nino _and_ Aiba.

Kindly informed, my ass, was the first thought Jun managed to form after recovering from the shock of seeing the goddamn blonde wig again that night. While Nino and Aiba sat on the 4th row left side of stage, which pretty much distracted all the audience since it was Nino and Aiba even if they were at their best behavior, Jun was thoroughly distracted by the same 5th row right side blond chick.

_Fuck you, Sho_ , he muttered under breath. If this was his first performance night Jun had no doubt that he would flop right there right then, but he was made of sterner stuff and again practice and repetition helped, a lot in this case. The rest of the performance went flawless as usual, his mind and body had already memorize every single thing by now. During curtain calls, as Jun aimed his death glare, still in character because Shinji's were complex like that, to the 4th row left side he could see Aiba's proud smile and, wait he knew that smirk, yes, Nino was smirking.

Jun then made a mistake of shifting his glance to the right side, and _oh god, oh dear god, is he for real_ , the blond chick was waving an uchiwa enthusiastically. If there's a desk nearby, Jun would be head-desking with a vengeance, or perhaps concrete wall will serve as better hard surface, but as he swept his gaze he managed to catch a glimpse of the purple bold letters and sparkling heart marks.

"JUN~♥!"

It was very hard not to smile silly, or maintain a sober expression while the auditorium was roaring with thunderous applause, his two best friends were standing on 4th row left side looking so pleased, plus this guy on 5th row right side, this idiot of his, holding that uchiwa, making good of his national television suggestion, perhaps sacrificing his non-existent leisure time to watch his work so perhaps, just perhaps, he would have to deal with him later.

It wasn't until three hours later because somehow friends called, it was nice to unwind at the end of a long day and he sure needed the company and booze, he arrived home and ready to collapse on the couch because it was too far to go to the bedroom and found the offender's uchiwa laying pristinely on his coffee table.

All he could do is sigh in exasperation, masking obvious delight from no one in particular out of habit. _The nerves!_ He would have to deal with him later. _Way later. This did not end today, definitely_ , Jun stretched out further on the couch and let his tired mind take over.


End file.
